Roommates
by Beyondthismorning
Summary: Naruto finds himself transferred into an all boys boarding school with 3 psychotic roomates. But, That isn't the problem. The problem is, could all these boys be...gay?
1. The Catcher in the Rye

AN: Hey guys i just wanted to say im really sorry about not updating stalker this weekend. i couldn't get any inspiration. So instead i started a new one. Let me know what you think ,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The Catcher in the Rye**

The hallways were not empty...

He stalked down them slowly. Chatters from strangers. Pointing and staring. The hallway was wide. Door after door passed to his right and left. 105...106...107...Whispers from strangers continued. 108...109...Grey surrounded him from the ground up. Dim lights pointed toward the end of the hall. 110..111... He approached his designated dorm room slowly...112...

113...

He placed his tanned hand on the door handle.

"Oi,oi! You're new here right?" He jumped at the sound of the sudden voice behind him. "Wow, we never get new-comers in the middle of a semester."

He turned quickly to face the stranger.

"Well, I'm Kiba." He reached his hand out to greet him.

No response.

"Well? What's your name?" He said impatiently, his hand still waiting in front of him.

"Oh, right." The blonde boy snapped out of his daze. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah, You're cute. I'd be careful if I were you. Is that your dorm room for the year?" He motioned at the door reading '113'.

"Hai. Why should I be careful?" He asked the dark haired boy nervously.

"Because. Your roommates are..." He paused, looking for the right words.

"My roommates are what?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Perverts." He said it with a wide grin plastered across his face.

Naruto stood silent in confusion.

"So?"

"SO!?" Kiba shouted. "Don't you know where you are?"

"Not really." The blonde declared.

Kiba sighed. "Look. Let me lay it out on the floor for you."

"Please."

"Ok, here. You just got transferred into an all boys boarding school for whatever reason right?"

"Yea."

"K. So, Being that this is second year, most -- in fact, all of the boys here have been here for 1 year already. With the exception of you and the freshman's."

"K."

"Each dorm has 4 boys situated in it. With the exception of room 113. For good reason."

Naruto nervously motioned for him to continue.

"Okay. Now, basically what I'm saying is. There are a little more than 100 boys all crammed into this 3 story jail cell they refer to as Konohakage Boarding School. All of which are of between the ages of 14 to 18."

"What are you getting at?"

"Holy crap the freshman's are less dense than you." Kiba brought his hand to his head. "All the boys in this school are really, REALLY sexually frustrated and all the kids in second year haven't had contact with women for more than a year."

"What??" At this point the blonde stared blankly at the boy in front of him.

"Ohmygod. Do I have to give a demonstration?" He threw his hand in the air then turned and grabbed the closest boy he could find.

Kiba pulled a boy coming out of room 112 and shoved him against the wall opposite to room 113. He pushed his lips against the boy. The boy placed his hands on Kiba's hips in co-operation.

Naruto was stunned. He stood in absolute awe and stared at the two boys kissing only a few feet away from him.

"Thanks Shino. I needed to give this idiot a taste of what's yet to come. He got stuck with _them."_ Kiba motioned at the door again.

"No problem." He turned to walk away but stopped and turned to look at Naruto.

"And good luck." Shino turned back down the hallway.

"What was that!?" Naruto shouted at Kiba in confusion.

"Your future." Kiba shifted forward and planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek. "Man, I hate how the hottest guys always end up fucking each other."

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled at Kiba as he headed back down the hallway after Shino.

"Hey! Look at it this way!" Kiba shouted back down the hallway. "They _are_ hot!" He swung back around and threw an arm around Shino. They walked off together and entered another room near the front of the hall. Kiba looked back at Naruto and winked before leaving him outside in front of his future.

His future with _them._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood outside the door in absolute horror. Did he dare enter? He could feel the intensity of his heart thumping in his chest.

I don't wanna get raped! He thought to himself. He placed his hand back down on the handle and turned it slowly. The door swung open.

It was dark.

He glanced at the floor next to the door inside. No shoes around. Maybe, no one was here.

He reached around the wall in search of a light switch.

Brightness filled the foyer and front hall. He slipped his shoes of quietly and placed them on the floor neatly beside the wall. He walked a few feet ahead. The hallway opened into a big room with a television, a red couch and coffee table. It wasn't a particularly large room. To his left he noticed a partition that separated part of the living room from a kitchen. The kitchen had a fridge and a microwave.

For a dorm room, this place actually looked pretty nice. Naruto found a set of switches on the wall. He turned off the front hall light and turned on the kitchen and living room light.

He walked into the kitchen and placed his duffel bag on the floor. 4 cups of ramen slipped out and were placed into the overhead cupboard.

Naruto left the kitchen and brought his duffel bag out into the hall. He turned off the kitchen lights and looked around the living room. There were two openings in the back wall. One opening on the left and one on the right. Those must be the bedrooms.

Only two...

There were only two bedrooms. Which means he would be sleeping in the same room as one of '_them_'. He walked into the room on the left. He flipped the lights on. Two beds. Thank god for small mercies. Thank god I won't be sharing a bed.

One bed on the left and one on the right. Each came with a night table. There was a closet opposite the door Naruto had walked through. The closet was filled with clothes. One half of the closet seemed to consist of sweaters. Mostly red, a few beige ones. there were also sweatpants and jeans, mostly black. The right side contrasted greatly. Dress shirts and pants. No colour. Either white, gray or black. There was also a tie rack. This guy must be classy.

Hmm, he looked down at the night table on the left. There was a picture of an older boy with a black hood and make-up all over his face and a girl styling fishnets and two blonde poofs in her hair. In front of the picture was a small dish filled with what looked like sand. That bed is obviously taken.

He looked over to the night table next to the bed on the left. A small, thin black book lay on the nightstand. A black pen rested over the writing on the front of the book. It read: "Diary". Curious. A boy who keeps a diary. There was also a small black alarm clock. This room already has two mates. I suppose I'll be staying in the room on the right.

He turned off the light and carried his bag around to the other room. He walked in and turned on the lights again. The two bedrooms were identical. He looked to his right and looked at the nightstand again. There was a tall skinny lamp with a book under it. He walked over to the table after throwing his bag on the bed to the left. He picked up the book.

_The Catcher in the Rye_.

"Creepy..." Naruto thought aloud.

He placed the book back on the table and walked over to the closet.

Everything. The closet had every style of clothing Naruto had ever seen. There were blue and black sweatshirts. Red dress shirts. Black dress pants. Ties. Leather belts. Studded Belts. Blue jeans. Jewelry. White T-shirts. Running shoes. Dress shoes. Slippers. Every kind of clothing under the sun. This guy most be loaded.

Naruto shuffled through the clothes more. Each article had a strange insignia on them. All the jeweler had the insignia too. Cuff links. Chains and bracelets. Most of the T-shirts were blue or black. All of which had an oversized collar. A design Naruto had never seen before. He pulled out one of the oversized sweatshirts to further examine it. This is custom made! The stitching. The texture. It was so soft. The design. You couldn't get this anywhere.

"It's not polite to go through other peoples things." Naruto almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of the deep voice coming through the doorway. It was followed by the distinctive odour of cigarette smoke. Naruto dropped the sweater on the floor. and turned around.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know--" He looked at the boy across the room. He had one leg firmly planted against the ground and the other resting parallel to his back against the doorframe. He inhaled a long drag from a cigarette and exhaled upward tilting his head back.

Naruto was frozen staring up at the tall, pale boy. His dark hair draped in front of his cold face.

"I take it you're my new roommate?" He motioned at the duffel bag resting on the bed. Naruto followed his eyes and slowly looked over a his bag.

He snapped out of his trance.

"Hai." He could hardly speak. After what he'd heard from Kiba. Could this boy be one of _them._

"That's too bad. I was enjoying having a room to myself." The boy walked over to his bed as he took another long drag from his cigarette.

"A-are you really allowed to do that in the dorms?" Naruto asked nervously.

"What this?" He looked at the cigarette. "No."

"Oh." Naruto said quietly.

"But, who's gonna know?" He opened one of the drawers on the nightstand and pulled out a black ashtray. "As long as there's no evidence. They'll never know." He talked low. His voice seemed sad. Naruto looked into his dark eyes. He could read the pain in his presence.

Naruto could see how lonely he was.

Naruto shared that feeling.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He walked over to the boy sitting on the bed and reached out a hand.

The dark haired boy took it in his own and shook gently.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Nice Ass, Uzumaki!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke. Or any of the other characters in the Naruto series. I simply like to picture them naked.

AN: Hi! again. I finished chaoter 2 of the my new fanfic. let me know what you think i get curious. And im really sorry again. about not doing Stalker. When i figure out what happens next ill write it down on paper but for now you'll have to stick with this crap. But yea the, er, introduction to this story kinda sux. its kinda filler-ish. but i'm hoping to explore a bit of er... citrus related writing as i got yelled at by a certain orange (-coughhackjordancough-) for not writing out the secs in Staker.

SO! expect some juicy sex scenes in the future

Sincerely hope you don't hate me,

Beyondthismorning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Nice Ass, Uzumaki!**

_...there in your heartache..._

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to..._

_To save you from your old ways..._

_You play forgiveness..._

_Watch him now, here he comes..._

Slam!

"Ow..." Naruto lay on the floor next to his bed. His hand still on the snooze button of his alarm.

He turned over onto his back and sat up, rubbing his sore head.

"Oi" Sasuke walked into the room. "I heard a crash. Are you all right."

"Hai. I fell off the bed." Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Good, you'd better get ready. Classes start in an hour." Sasuke walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a cigarette, a lighter and some books.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"There's one in the dorm. But I think they're using it."

"They?"

"Roommates" Sasuke grabbed a tie from the closet and wrapped it around his neck. He pulled the tie together as he looked over at Naruto. Naruto stood up and walked over to the closet. He pulled out a yellow hoodie with a black spiral design on the front. Different shades of squared orange fabric were sewn down the left arm. Naruto reached up to the shelf over the rack and pulled out a pair of black khaki's. The khaki's had two yellow patches sewn in the knees. He watched as Naruto finally pulled out a graded black towel.

"Do you know when 'they' will be done?" Naruto looked at Sasuke impatiently as he quoted with his fingers the word 'they'.

"Don't bother waiting. They'll be in there a while. You should just use the public showers." Sasuke straightened his shirt and popped those weird cufflinks into his shirt sleeves.

"Where are those?" Naruto walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a toothbrush, toothpaste and some deodorant.

"Did you notice the opening in the wall halfway down the hallway?"

"Yea."

"Go in there and make a right. Those are the showers that most of the boys use." Sasuke turned to face Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and wrapped the towel around his waist. "Look, you screwed it up!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke's lopsided tie.

"What?" Sasuke looked down at it.

"Here let me fix it." Naruto stepped towards Sasuke and pulled the tie upward and straightened out the smaller piece. They stood there for a minute as Naruto fidgeted to straighten Sasuke's tie out.

"How cute. Look Neji, they're already bonding." A redhead stood in the doorway of the room. He was leaning against a taller pale boy with long black hair. The black haired boy had his arm around the smaller boy with his hand resting on the redhead's shoulder.

Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously looked over at the two boys. Both only wearing a towel. Water droplets streamed down their skin. Naruto and Sasuke then looked down at how close the two of them were. Naruto still had a hand around the knot in the tie, the other pressed against Sasuke's chest lightly.

The two boys shuffled away from each other quickly. Sasuke brought his left hand to his right arm and looked away blushing. Naruto bit his lip and looked the opposite direction.

"Oh, don't let us stop you. We were just on our way, weren't we Gaara." Neji looked down at the redhead and smiled gently.

"That's right. We need to dry off." Gaara reach up and kissed Neji on the cheek before dragging him out towards their room.

An expression of sorrow consumed Sasuke's features as he gently touched his tie.

Naruto looked back over at the boy and gazed into his stony eyes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke and stepped forward.

"W-what?" Sasuke stuttered at the sudden outburst.

"Don't wear that face, it doesn't suit you!" Naruto reached up and poked Sasuke's forehead, pushing him back slightly.

He looked down at the blonde and fake-smiled. "I'll try."

"That's better." Naruto pushed him playfully onto the bed and then walked out the door. "When I get back, you'll be smiling if you know what's good for you." He shouted back into the room before exiting the dorm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked down the hallway and turned into the opening between dorms 105 and 107.

He turned right, then left into the public showers. Shower heads lined the walls to the left and right. The back of the room was about 30 feet away. There was a bench against the back wall and sinks along the wall to his left.

He walked past all the showering boys and placed his things on the bench at the back. He pulled his towel off and stripped out of his boxers. He looked back at the large room in search of a free shower. He noticed a familiar brown-haired, tattoo-faced boy waving him over.

He walked over to Kiba and hung his towel on a hook next to the shower head.

"So???" Kiba nudged Naruto as he reached up to adjust the shower head.

"So what?" Naruto said annoyed.

"Who did you sleep with??" Kiba inquired anxiously.

"I slept with Sasuke." Naruto said it without thinking.

"Already?!?"

"NO! No. That sounded better in my head."

"I bet it did."

"Kiba, would you shut up." Naruto turned on the hot water. "I meant, I sleep in the same room as him."

"Oh, So you didn't meet Elle yet. That's too bad." Kiba looked disappointed. "I was looking forward to details. But I'm sure you'll meet him soon."

"What? Who's Elle?"

"What do you mean 'Who's Elle?'. You must be the biggest noob on the planet. How could you not have heard about Sasuke's _condition. _You're so stupid. Jesus you're hot though."

"WHAT? Forget it. Who's Elle?" Naruto was growing impatient.

"Well...Elle is...Elle is Sasuke."

"What." Confusion overwhelmed Naruto's tiny brain.

"He's part of Sasuke. You see, one of the reasons Sasuke was admitted here because of his problem."

"What's his problem?"

"Well… Sasuke has multiple personalities. He's schizophrenic."

"That's horrible. What happened?" Naruto looked at Kiba in awe.

"We don't know. They haven't told anyone. We're still trying to figure it out."

"Wow, I feel sorry for him. So then, Elle is one of his personalities?"

"Yes, He doesn't come out often. Only when he has sex. I've met Elle 3 times." Kiba said proudly.

"I'm beating you. 4." Shino's voice came from behind Kiba.

"Really, I've only met him once." A chubby boy with light brown hair joined into the conversation.

"Only twice for me. But Elle is so troublesome." A fourth party joined in the discussion.

"WaitwaitWAIT!" Naruto stopped the entire room from their chatter about Elle. "Does that mean that everyone in this room has had SEX with Sasuke?" Naruto looked around at the not-so-hesitant nods of all the boys in the room.

"Damn, he was good though." Kiba concluded. The others agreed.

Naruto looked back at Kiba. "Too much information. Just tell me, exactly how many personalities does Sasuke have?"

"4. That we know of."

"4?"

"Yes. Elle, Dee, Ay and Jay. If Sasuke didn't frisk you, you met Dee. That's his usual personality. He's the only one that's not gay. But, we don't know for sure. No one has ever met Jay before. So we don't know. But Elle and Ay. Yea, they'd definitely be fags."

"Wait, I don't get it, how do you know who's who."

"Well, We know because when Sasuke is Elle. He has sex. That's what Elle is. He's pretty much Sasuke's sex drive."

"Oh."

"As for Ay. We only met him once. He's crazy. Apparently, he only comes out when Sasuke is really, really mad. But that doesn't happen often."

"Oh, I see. But you've all met Ay once?"

"Yea, last year. Something happened between him and his roommates. There was a huge argument. Their room was totaled the next morning. But the three of them all lost their virginity that night. They've been roommates - and perverts - ever since." Kiba smiled at the thought.

"Okay. But then, How come you know so much about him, Kiba?"

"I'm not the only one. Everybody knows because, after the incident with Ay, Sasuke's psychiatrist was ordered to inform us about him. As a warning."

"Then why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I just did." Kiba smacked Naruto upside the head. "They probably figured you'd find out this way anyway."

"Okay. So, should I be worried." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Not unless you're straight." Kiba was blunt in his speech.

"Crap."

"Yea. Because Elle...Elle will fuck you. So hard. I don't even wanna think about it." Kiba smirked as he declared Naruto's destiny.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted in protest at Kiba. "Why would he do a thing like that?"

"Because you're gorgeous you idiot!" Kiba snapped back at Naruto.

"I am not!" Naruto blushed as he shouted at Kiba.

"Okay, Who in this room would fuck this body!?" Kiba announced to the crowd of boys in the room as he pointed at Naruto.

"I would!"

"Me too!"

"Same"

Shouts came from all over as the boys in the room agreed with Kiba's declaration.

"I'd tap that." Shino's voice could be heard behind Kiba again.

"See, Me two!" Kiba finally concluded. "So, If you don't want to get a serious ass pounding, You'd better watch yourself. I know I'll be." Kiba turned off his shower and headed back over to his stuff.

Naruto stood under the running water for a few more minutes to try and process the information he had just received.

Naruto stared blankly at the wall.

WHAP!

"AH!" Kiba unloaded a great big slap to Naruto's naked behind as he headed out of the change room.

"I told you to watch yourself!" He shouted as he walked towards the exit. "And by the way, Nice ass, Uzumaki!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Just a Taste

Disclaimer: Yet agian, i don't own the characters of Naruto i just want to make them have sex.

AN: HI GUYS! its me again! thats three chapters in one day yay me I'm so cool But yea. i think this is going better than stalker dont you? it makes more sense to me. But anyways i wanted to say that you shouldn't expect an update for a while because like i said. school. work. house. etc. I have no time for a life. so anywayz. i hope you like it!!

let me know what you think!

sincerely sending my lurve, (dont kill me 3)

beyondthismorning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Just a Taste**

"What a day..." He dropped his backpack on the floor and plopped down on his bed. Ow... my ass still hurts.

Naruto closed his eyes as he lay in his room alone. I'm so tired. Maybe I'll just rest for a few minutes. He turned and felt around for his alarm clock and pushed the sleep button. The cd in the player started spinning.

_In the middle of a gunfight..._

_In the center of a restaurant..._

_They say... Come with. Your. Arms. Raised High._

Naruto slowly drifted away into dreamy slumber. He mouthed the words to the song as they went by.

_Well, They're never gonna get me..._

_Like a bullet through a flock of doves..._

He crept into the room quietly.

_To wage this war against your faith in me..._

_Your life will never be the same..._

_On your mother's eyes, say a prayer..._

_Say a prayer..._

He jumped on top of Naruto. Naruto's eyes flew wide open as he was pinned down suddenly.

"Now, But I can't! And I don't know!" The redhead shot the volume on the player to the max and sang aloud to the music.

"How we're just two men, as God had made us!" He leaned into Naruto and sang the words inches from his face. He kept singing with Naruto pinned underneath him.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto tried to shout over the loud music.

"Pain in my heart for your dying wish! I kiss your lips again." He leaned into Naruto and pressed his lips against the blonde's. He held Naruto's arms down with surprising force.

He released one of his arms to turn the music down after releasing Naruto from his tender kiss. Naruto tried to catch his breathe.

"Gaara! What the hell are you doing?" He shouted at the boy bouncing playfully on top of him. Gaara looked down at Naruto and laughed.

"You know! You taste as sweet as you look." Gaara smiled gleefully and continued to bounce with the music.

"Thank you, Can you get off now?"

Gaara stopped and looked down again. "Mmm... No." He then proceeded with his head-banging. "I love this song!"

"Life is but a DREAM!" Gaara shouted as the music played.

"What is wrong with you?" Naruto tried to push the boy off his stomach.

Gaara swung his head inches in front of Naruto again. "I. Am. SO. High...Right now." Gaara rested all his weight on Naruto and shifted himself lower. He was now lying on top of Naruto, resting his head under Naruto's chin. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's stomach.

"Did you hear about Elle?" Gaara whispered up into Naruto's ear.

"What about Elle?" Naruto's voice grew cold.

"Did you see him yet? I heard everyone was bragging about how many times they've seen him. Did you?"

"No." Naruto was blunt.

"27"

"I don't think of Sasuke as something to conquer. Nor is he some kind of competition. He's a human being, you should respect that." Naruto spoke angrily at Gaara.

Gaara sat up and pushed his hands against Naruto's chest for leverage. He looked down at him innocently.

"Aaw. Your hot _and _romantic. Can I lick you?"

"What? No! You cannot lick me!"

"Oh, Your no fun." Gaara pouted and looked away. "Sasuke is so lucky."

"Hey, I heard that." Neji's voice came from the doorway.

Gaara turned around and looked at Neji. He beamed with joy at the site of him. "Neji!!"

Neji proceeded into the room as Gaara leapt off of Naruto and glomped his pale roommate.

"Neji! Kiss him! He tastes like oranges!" Gaara jumped and bubbled up and down excitedly.

"Does he now?" He looked over at Naruto. "May I?" He walked over to Naruto and offered him a hand.

"May you what?" Naruto grabbed his hand and was pulled out of bed.

"May I have a taste?" Neji stepped closer to Naruto.

"What? No! Are you guys crazy??" Naruto stepped backward.

"Yes. You should know that by now. God." Neji stepped forward again. Closing the gap between him and the blonde.

"Come one, Naruto. _I _already kissed you." Gaara said from behind Neji. "Just a taste?"

"Just...a taste?" Naruto repeated.

"Just a taste." Neji confirmed.

"Ugh... Why do I let you people talk me into these things..." Naruto groaned and backed away a little further. He raised a finger to Neji's lips. "Just a taste, got it?"

"Loud and clear." Neji moved in to kiss Naruto. He didn't realize it at the time but he was against the wall. Naruto pressed his hands against the cool drywall behind him as Neji's soft lips pressed against his own. Neji raised his hands and pressed them against the wall as he pushed closer to Naruto. He licked Naruto's lip lightly before pulling away slowly.

"Holy crap Naruto. Are you made of orange? Your delicious. Sasuke really _is_ lucky." Neji licked his lips.

Naruto was still pressed against the wall and looking downward. His face was red with embarrassment.

I can't believe I just did that.

"Are you guys having fun in here?" Sasuke stood in the doorway with a smoke in hand.

"You have no idea." Neji turned to face Sasuke. Gaara jumped out to Sasuke and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Would you guys quit it. Your scaring the new kid." He grinned as he looked at Naruto who was shying away in the corner of the room. "Can you leave me alone with him. I want to talk with him." Sasuke's voice grew cold. His face exposing no expression.

"Sure thing. You loverboys can have the whole room to yourselves. Let's go Neji, I need sex. Hurry!" Gaara pulled Neji by his arms out of the room.

"See you guys later." Neji departed with his redheaded roommate once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke shut the door behind them.

"I heard what you said about me." Sasuke started towards Naruto who was sitting on his bed with his legs pulled up to his chest.

"Wha-What I said?" Naruto stuttered in confusion. "What did I say?"

"'I don't think of Sasuke as something to conquer'" He repeated as he slowly stepped closer to Naruto's bed.

"Oh yea. That..." Naruto looked away and blushed slightly. "I wasn--"

Sasuke crawled onto the bed towards Naruto and reached around his shoulders. Naruto's legs straightened as Sasuke pulled him closer into his engaging hug. "Thank you...I appreciate it." He whispered into Naruto's ears.

"I...no problem..." Naruto's heart was beating three-- maybe four times faster than usual.

"So, You know about Elle now?" Sasuke said it calmly as he sat back and released Naruto.

"Yea..." Sasuke's warm breathe left hairs standing on Naruto's neck.

"You don't have to worry. I'll do my best not to attack you." Sasuke said meekly as he sat across from Naruto on his bed.

"O-okay..."

A rather awkward silence ensued as Sasuke took another drag from his cigarette. He looked into Naruto's blue eyes. "You told me not to, yet you wear the same face as me."

Naruto looked downward at the sheets on the bed. "It's because sadness doesn't suit you."

"It doesn't suit you either. You're far too pretty to look sad." He reached a hand up and pressed his thumb against Naruto's face. He brushed his cheek lightly. Sasuke smiled at Naruto. It wasn't fake though. He was sincere.

Naruto looked up and smiled back. "Es..."

"Yea." Sasuke replied.

"Are you lonely?"

"Are you?"

"Tell me your story Sasuke. I want to know."

"...It's long."

"So is mine."

"One condition."

"Anything."

"Lie down."

Naruto shifted down the bed and lied on his back next to Sasuke. They both stared up at the ceiling. The cd player was still going quietly in the background.

"I was eight when it happened."

I was eight when my brother went crazy...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Why do boys keep sitting on me?

AN: Hey guys! Me again. Sorry, I havent updated in a while! But I'm gonna try and put up another chapter before the weekend is out. I'm sorry it's just that I've been really busy and I've been having a lot of "family issues" lately so... Not even kool.

But here you go! I got chpater four done! yay me.

rewards self with cookie

ENJOY!

Much love,

Beyondthismorning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Why do boys keep sitting on me?**

_"Ah...No...please..." Naruto gasped at Sasuke's warm touch._

_"Don't worry. It won't hurt." He gently caressed the blondes' tan skin as he slipped his hand beneath Naruto's black sweatshirt. He reached downward and unfastened Naruto's studded black belt. _

_The room was hazy. Naruto couldn't concentrate._

_"Wait...This isn't right." He moaned lightly as Sasuke's hands slipped quietly into Naruto's dark jeans. The chains around his neck jingled faintly as Sasuke stroked tenderly._

_"Ah...ph...ah...Sasu...keee..." Naruto breathed heavily as Sasuke's strokes quickened in pace._

_"There...Isn't that better..." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear almost inaudibly._

_"Nngh...This...can't be real..." Naruto whimpered slightly. "I must be dreaming..."_

_This can't be real..._

_Because..._

_I'm Dreaming..._

_Because I'm dreaming..._

_Of you tonight..._

_Till tomorrow..._

_I'll be holding you tight..._

_Ah...Sasuke no...don't go..._

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be..._

_Than here in my room..._

_Dreaming about...you and me..._

_I'm not going anywhere...I'm right here...But you need to wake up...School is starting in an hour..._

_What?_

_I said school is starting..._

"Naruto get up." Sasuke pushed his shoulder lightly. "Hurry, Or you're going to be late."

"Nngh..." Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Oh Sasuke...Thanks." He squinted looking up at Sasuke as his eyes adjusted to the light.

I have a problem...

Naruto sat up in bed and looked down at the alarm clock. Sasuke stood silently next to him with his always-present cigarette in hand.

...That dream is...a serious..._serious..._problem.

"Selena?" Sasuke finally spoke as he gestured towards the cd playing in the alarm clock.

"Yea..." Naruto replied blearily.

"How cute." Sasuke smirked down at him. "You listen to fag music." He pushed his hand into Naruto's hair and roughly toyed with his blonde tufts.

Naruto pouted and looked up at Sasuke who was still smiling as he continued to tease Naruto's rough hair. "It's not fag music, asshole. It's soulful. It's _supposed_ to have meaning."

"I see. So, Who were you dreaming of?"

You.

"Nobody. I guess _you_ wouldn't get it. Because it's--"

"Romantic?" Gaara's curious voice popped up from behind Sasuke.

The two boys looked over at Gaara standing in the doorway. Sasuke took a drag from his cigarette.

"So Elle, How is it even possible that you're wearing clothes?" Gaara walked closer as he asked.

"I wanted to meet the blonde myself. And I'm wearing clothes because he's taken. Apparently these two playmates were up all night." Sasuke grinned and looked back down at Naruto. "I just wanted to hear the name of Es's fuck-buddy." He smiled and playfully tugged on Naruto's cheeks.

"His _what?_" Naruto tried to speak through his pinched cheeks. "Wait a minute. Elle?"

"That's my name." Sasuke said it in a low breathy voice. Naruto rubbed his cheeks after Sasuke released them.

"How did you--" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke rushed on top of him. Sasuke hands were pressed on Naruto's hips. His back pressed against the wall. Sasuke moved in and started at the base of Naruto's cheek and licked in a straight line up his face. He had to close his left eye as Sasuke's tongue passed over it lightly.

"What...He...What was _that_ for!?" Naruto glared daggers at the oh-so-innocent Sasuke sitting in his lap.

"I thought I hurt your cheeks. I wanted to kiss and make it better." You could almost see the halo dancing over his childlike expression.

"Naruto." Gaara walked closer to the bed. "You really stayed up with Es all night? What did you _do_?"

"Nothing. We were just talking."

"Talking my ass!" Sasuke shouted. "He was having dreams about you."

"Dreams? About Naruto??" Gaara seemed confused.

"Yea. I saw them. And, oh my god, he really gives it to you." Sasuke had a look of disbelief on his face as he shook his head furiously. "You don't even want to know."

"No, I'm sure I don't."

Liar.

"Well, You must have seriously caught Es' interest. I haven't heard him mention a good dream in a while." Gaara looked concerned now. "He usually - no - always has nightmares about his brother."

Naruto thought about what he had talked with Sasuke the previous night.

"I know..."

Sasuke looked between the two concerned faces in the room.

"That's why I came to meet you Naruto." He spoke up quietly.

"Because Es was dreaming of _you_."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed heavily as he closed the door behind him. He stepped down the hallway and headed for the school building. Only to be stopped by a certain hollering brown-haired idiot who was just exiting the showers.

"Naruto!!!"

tackleglomprape

The two boys fell to the floor in the hallway.

Naruto would have screamed if Kiba's tongue wasn't down his throat. Kiba sat on top of him for a while giggling and humming in satisfaction. Naruto could taste familiarity in Kiba's kiss.

After about a minute of one-sided making out Kiba finally released his death kiss.

"It's true! You really do taste like oranges!!" Kiba was utterly contented as he sat on top of Naruto. Drips of water fell from his hair onto Naruto's face.

Naruto stared angrily up at Kiba who was still smiling and laughing.

"Who told you that I taste like oranges?" Naruto asked in a stony voice.

"Gaara. He was explaining it to me while we were making out in the showers."

So that's what that familiar taste was...

"Why were you making out with Gaara in the showers? Isn't he with Neji?"

"What? Gaara's not with Neji. They just have sex with each other. A lot." Kiba looked up like he was thinking.

"And? You didn't answer my first question!"

"Oh, right. I was making out with Gaara because he asked me to. He's such an e-tard." Kiba looked back down smiling. "Which reminds me, He said he wanted to meet you in there before school starts. He's there now." Kiba helped Naruto up and shooed him towards the showers.

"He wants to meet me in the showers??" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yup." Kiba pushed him down the hallway closer to the shower room.

Naruto simply gulped as his heels slid along the floor.

"Okay, I have to go get my bag from my room." He reached down and slapped Naruto's ass, pushing him into the shower room. "Go get him. And stay sexy!" Kiba skipped off down the hallway towards his room.

I'm surrounded by flamboyant, sex-craving, freaks. Please God.

Please help me...

Naruto sighed heavily once again before heading into the showers.

"It's gonna be a long day..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. How big did you get?

AN: Hey everyone. I'm back and I wrote this chapter pretty quickly. So sorry if it really sucks. Its pretty short too. And i'l warn you now. if you don't like **_LIMEY GOODNESS_** be careful. because this part is really really **_SEXUALLY EXPLICIT..._** So i figured i would try to warn you. If you don't like the chapter feel free to tell me. I could use the criticism.

Anyways, Sorry if it sucks! --''

I cant say i didnt try...

Much love anyways! D

Beyondthismorning.

**Chapter 5: How big did you get?**

He stepped into the shower room slowly.

"Hello?" Naruto asked into the empty space.

"Gaara! Are you in here?" He walked across the room towards the lockers at the back.

Naruto peeked around into the first aisle of lockers.

"GaarAAHH"

Slam!

Naruto's eyes closed tightly as he cringed in pain. His back pushed against the lockers violently.

"Oh god, Naruto I'm sorry." Gaara's voice was concerned…

"But, I can't hold back anymore…"

Naruto's eyes shot open to see Gaara only inches from his face. He had his hand pressed against Naruto's mouth. Stopping him from speaking.

"Oh, you're so hot." Gaara pressed himself against Naruto. Using his free hand to wrap around his back. Pulling him closer.

Naruto's heart skipped. His pants tightened as Gaara snuggled against him.

"Aah..." Naruto managed to let out a shallow moan underneath Gaara's right hand.

"I'm taking you." Gaara sounded harsh but Naruto could sense apology in his voice. His leg rubbed up against Naruto's inner thigh. He could feel himself hardening at Gaara's gentle strokes.

"You're not stopping me."

Naruto realized instantly that Gaara wasn't using a lot of force. Naruto was practically inviting him in. What was he thinking?

Oh God, it feels good though.

Oh…That's what he was thinking.

"Are you going to cooperate?"

Naruto's stomach was twisting. He had never been touched like this before. Gaara's left hand drifted down Naruto's back.

Gaara released his right hand and pressed it against Naruto's pants.

"Ugh..." Naruto moaned a little louder as Gaara rubbed him soothingly. The sensation he felt was amazing. He let himself become vulnerable to Gaara's touch.

Gaara reached his head into Naruto's neck and nibbled at his soft skin lightly. Naruto closed his eyes. Gaara had him up against the lockers. His hand gently caressing Naruto's length.

"Do you like it." Gaara whispered into Naruto's ear quietly.

Naruto simply purred in delight. His hands pressed against the lockers behind him. Naruto breathed heavily. His heart pounding in his chest. Warmth taking over his body.

Gaara smiled and continued to lick and nibble at Naruto's tanned skin. His right hand turned and unzipped Naruto's pants slowly. It slowly slipped in and pulled delicately. Naruto jerked slightly at his cool touch.

"My god Naruto… You're big too." Gaara continued his light strokes.

"Ahh...Mmm……Ff…uck…" Naruto could hardly speak. His head forced back as he moaned and whined. The sensation was growing more intense. Gaara's strokes grew faster.

"Gaara...I'm..." He tried to warn him but...

"Too late." Gaara giggled lightly as he felt hot liquid pour over his hand. He released Naruto and slowly brought his hand to his mouth. He licked lightly at the dripping liquid.

Naruto looked down. Gaara looked up. He had a cute little face as he noted "Even you're juice is sweet." He smiled up at Naruto.

Naruto's face was red. He was still hard. How embarrassing.

Gaara looked down. Naruto followed his eyes.

"Let me clean up." Gaara knelt down. He positioned himself comfortably and began to lick and suck at Naruto's length.

Naruto's hands slammed against the locker behind him and his head shot up again. He purred as Gaara treated him.

"Naruto. You make the cutest noises." Gaara took a breathe and continued.

"Aah!" The sensations rushed. His eyes closed tightly. "Ah! No more!" Naruto almost screamed. He was empty by now. The feelings slowly faded away.

Naruto heard his pants zip back up.

"There. All done." Gaara smiled as he stood back up. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands and face.

"Gaara. I...Can't." Naruto nervously looked over at Gaara. His face still red with embarrassment.

Gaara stalked over to him.

"I can't--" Gaara stopped him. Pressing a finger against his lips.

"You don't have to." Gaara still had a big grin on his face. "I just wanted to hear what you sound like."

"Ohh..." Naruto's blushed more -- if that's even possible. "Th-Thanks."

Gaara pressed up against Naruto, reached up and pressed his tender lips to his.

Naruto enjoyed his gentle, friendly kiss.

"My pleasure." Gaara winked and made the peace sign with his hand. "Now scoot! Go to class!" Gaara quickly shooed Naruto out playfully.

Naruto headed for the doorway.

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted and waved from the lockers.

Naruto looked over sheepishly.

"Tell Kiba thanks!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba waited, leaning against his dorm room door.

Finally, The blonde sullenly walked out of the showers and headed toward him, down the hallway. His face was flushed. He looked down at the ground in front of him. He had a half mortified, half pleasured look on his face.

"So! Naruto. What did Gaara want?" Kiba asked. Even though he already knew.

Kiba looked past Naruto at Gaara who was exiting the showers too. Gaara headed back towards his dorm but not before looking back at Kiba and smiling contently. Kiba acknowledged him with a nod.

Naruto looked up at Kiba. His face grew red again.

"So?" Kiba nudged his elbow.

"Uhmm..." Naruto reached a hand up and scratched his head with an embarrassed grin on his face.

"'Uhmm' What?"

"Well...Gaara…told me to tell you, er, thanks."

Kiba stared blankly.

"I won't say anymore."

"Damnit!" Kiba shouted suddenly.

"What?"

"Fuck Naruto! I want details!"

"No!" Naruto angrily glared at Kiba.

"Please?? How big did you get??" They started walking down the hallway toward the school building.

"What?! I'm not telling _you_!"

"So you really did stuff!"

"NO! Kiba be quiet!"

"Mmm. No. Now tell me." Kiba wrapped an arm around Naruto putting him in a headlock. He ruffled his hair playfully. "Tell me!"

Their voices faded from the hallways soon after.

Two sets of eyes followed the blondes back as he left through the front doors.

"He's quite an interesting one isn't he." Shallow laughter began to escape the strangers' breathe.

"Indeed. I enjoyed his moaning too..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. SLUT!

AN: Hey guys. I'm back! And i wrote another chapter. so. love me if you like it

Warning: It has like hardcore **_LEMONY/LIMEY GOODNESS_** just like the last chpater so. I'm wanrning yu now.

Ad For those of whom dont understand the whole multiple personalities thing. or any other aspects of the story. They're are going to be explained in chapter 8 so. you dont have to worry

Anyways, Happy halloween everyone and i send yalls my love!

Have fun and keep reading!

Sincerely,

Beyondthismorning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: SLUT!**

"You are dismissed."

The boys in the large gym slowly stood up. Exhausted from the heavy workout that had just ensued.

What a day... Naruto was glad that lunch break would be starting within the next 10 minutes.

_What a fag! _Naruto yelled at himself inwardly._ You actually enjoyed it. _Naruto had been thinking about what happened in the shower room all morning.

Foooood...I need foooood...

"Tired?" Neji addressed Naruto suddenly from behind. He was panting lightly, but still kept his stern composure.

"Yea...I can't...believe...you're speaking...in full sentences..." Naruto took in heavy breaths every few seconds. Almost gasping for air.

"Are you going to be alright?" Neji placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yea...I'll be fine..." Naruto lifted his hands off his knees and stood up straight. He shot a smile at Neji, signaling that he would be alright.

The two boys walked over to the gym doors that exit into the hallway. The other students headed to the change rooms but Neji and Naruto separated to go and get a drink near the bathrooms.

Naruto was still out of breathe.

He bent down over the drinking fountain and sipped at the flowing water.

"Naruto..." Neji's voice was wavering behind him.

"Mmhmm..." Naruto replied while still inhaling the cool water.

Neji stared down at him. His eyes traced around Naruto's neck and he watched sweat drip off Naruto's darkened skin. Neji could feel his voice falter. He was growing all hot and flustered.

"Naruto..." Neji repeated. His eyes dancing around the contours of Naruto's lean body.

"Mmmyea." Naruto took a breathe from his drinking.

"Oh God Naruto, You're so fuckable." Neji's voice broke out of character as he weakened, admitting his thoughts about Naruto at that moment.

"MmmhmWHAT?" Naruto swung around quickly to meet Neji's gaze.

"You are just so...Ah! You're **Hot!**" Neji pressed his hands against Naruto's chest.

"What do you mean I'm hot?!? You can't do this to me again. Not today. I'm to-- Hey, what are you doing with that hand!? Neji. Put that hand away from-- Ah! Neji stop!"

"I can't. I can't stop. I need to fuck you."

"YOU NEED NOT FUCK ME! PLEASE DON'T FUCK ME!" Neji lifted Naruto onto the water fountain. He pulled his shirt up a little showing his abs.

Neji stopped and looked up at the squirming blonde in his hands. Naruto pouted looking back down at him.

"You can't seriously expect me not fuck that." Neji looked skeptically at Naruto and then back down at his lean abdomen.

"PLEASE Neji. DON'T FUCK ME! I'm so tired. You don't even know. AH! Plea- Ahha!" Naruto started to giggle uncontrollably as Neji reached and started to tickle Naruto's belly with his tongue.

It's too late. I'm fucked.

"AH! Ohmygodhespullingmypantsdownwithhisteeth!" Naruto sat on top of the fountain and pushed his hands against Neji's broad shoulders as he used his teeth and hands to pull Naruto's gym uniform lower.

"Holy crap. Naruto you're huge." Neji only paused to speak for a moment but quickly returned to sucking and licking at Naruto's soft skin.

"Ohmygod, I knowwWAH!" Naruto laughed and moaned as Neji tickled and pleased him playfully.

Neji inched his way lower down Naruto's stomach before proceeding to his length.

"Ooh...Ngh...Neji..." Naruto breathed and groaned as Neji pressed his lips against the soft head of Naruto's shaft. He slowly sucked, proceeding up and down his shaft gradually picking his speed.

"Ah...Too much...It hurts..." Naruto thought about that morning.

Twice in one day. This is WAY too much for a man to handle.

Naruto had his hands resting on Neji's hair as he pleasured him. Neji rested his hands on Naruto's hips for leverage.

Naruto could feel those intense sensations burning inside him again. He felt it coming. He felt like he was going to die.

"AH! Neji…I'm coming..." The familiar liquid poured out slowly over his length. Neji licked and sucked removing all of it.

"Ooh, So sweet..." Neji moaned as he finished Naruto up.

He looked up at Naruto contently.

Naruto was glaring daggers down at him.

"Thanks Naruto..." Neji stood up and kissed Naruto's pouted lips lightly. "I just...really needed to do that."

Naruto said nothing and only glared at him more intensely.

"ARE YOU GONNA HELP ME DOWN!" Naruto shouted briefly before returning to his death glare.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. Let me just...Ah...There you go." Neji pulled Naruto's uniform shorts back up and then lifted him down off the fountain.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"What? What's wrong Naruto?"

"Turn around." Naruto muffled his words trying not to move his lips.

Neji turned around and looked behind him at the gym doors. Boys behind the glass jumped and scurried away. Pretending not to have just watched what was quite possibly the most arousing sex scene they had ever witnessed in their young lives.

"Ahem..." Naruto tapped his foot impatiently.

Neji turned his attention back to a reddening Naruto.

"NEXT time you decide to spontaneously molest me, make sure we DON'T have an audience!" Naruto, thus completing his statement, swung around and stormed off down the hallway. His face still hot and flushed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod...

That was amazing...

WOAmygodohmygodohmygod...

That was so bad...

ohmygodohmygodohmygod...

But it felt..._so..._

Augh...SO good.

WHOAMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD...

I'm a whore...

That's the only logical explanation...

I'm just a total whore.

Naruto continued to pace in front of the bathroom mirror.

I'm a whore. Whoaimawhoreimawhoreimawhore.

He stopped in his tracks and looked in the mirror.

SLUT!

He burst out of the bathrooms in anger.

Okay. Never again.

I'm not ever going to let someone do it again.

Next time I'll just be like, "HEY MAN! FUCK OFF!"

And I'll beat him senseless. That's what I'll do...

Naruto sped down the hallways towards the cafeteria.

Yea. That's right. Next guy who molests me gets a swift kick to the crouch.

He was consumed in his thoughts as he walked blindly down the hallways.

Oh man though. Neji did that so well...

No! Not cool. Not gay. Notgaynotgaynotgay...

Oh man I'm so gay...

FAG!

GAWD!

Okay...

kicktothecrouchkicktothecrouchkicktothecrouch.

SLAM!

Books fell to the ground. Papers everywhere.

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attent--" Naruto looked up at the raven-hared boy in front of him.

Oh God Sasuke, take me now.

"No, It's my fault. Are you okay Naruto-san?" Sasuke's eyes had worry in them. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, I know...It's okay. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're face is all red and flushed."

"No. I'm fine. I just came from, er, Gym class. I'm really tired." Sasuke pulled Naruto to his feet.

Naruto fell forward into his arms.

I'm such a fool.

But you're so comfortable.

"Naruto, let's go to the mess hall. It's right around the corner. You need to eat something."

"O-okay..." Naruto shifted his weight onto his own feet and walked with Sasuke into the caf.

I'm such a fool.

Sasuke. You're so...

FUCK!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. That's way too big

AN: Hey everyone. I'm back with chapter 7 and i hope yu all enjoy it. I recenty realized a huge mistake i put in the book. I'm sure most of you figured it out but this is pretty important. So

**Clarification: The personality that I have been refering to as Es is actually Dee. I'm not gonna start calling him Dee. because i dont feel like it. So bite me if you have a problem with it But, to clarify, Dee (mentioned in earlier chpater) will not be used anymore and will always be referred to as Es. Sorry for fucking that up **

Ok, So. Here's another, er, really good chapter winkwink for yalls. I know, these last three chpaters have been kinda cliche but they are important for chpater 8 so. If you're anxious for the plot and storyline to return then dont worry. Vbecause the next chpater will hopefully clear everything up for ya

Anyways much love. And i hope you all want to have sex with me

Enjoy!

Beyondthismorning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: That's _way _too big!**

"Here."

Sasuke placed a plate of chicken and rice in front of Naruto.

"Thanks..." Naruto picked up the plastic fork and slowly started at the rice.

Sasuke sat across from Naruto at the table in the mess hall.

"Naruto?"

"Yea..." Naruto stared blankly down at his plate, his eyes half closed.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can read it on your face. You don't look very happy."

"No no. I'm fine..." He looked up at Sasuke and tried to smile. "Thanks for the food. Is there someway for me to pay you back?"

"Just keep smiling."

Sasuke you bastard.

Please stop.

You're killing me.

You're being romantic.

I shouldn't even think about it.

The way you comfort me.

It's killing me.

I shouldn't be thinking this.

But, Oh Sasuke, you're so hot.

I mean, look at you.

You're gorgeous.

That pretty smile.

Striking features.

Obsidian eyes.

Thin red lips.

"Naruto?" Sasuke broke Naruto from his thoughts. "Is there something on my face? You're staring."

Idiot.

"Oh, God no."

You're face is perfect.

"I was just daydreaming..."

You're so cute. Too bad you're straight.

Wait a minute.

_Too bad you're straight?_

What the fuck?!

I'm straight!

I'm not gay.

No, definitely not for Sasuke.

"Whoa Naruto! You're bleeding!" Sasuke jumped up and frantically searched for a napkin.

Naruto felt a thin line of blood stream out from his bottom lip.

I must have been chewing it pretty hard.

Sasuke continued to search through his bag for a handkerchief.

But you're so adorable.

I wish you would...

"Kiss me..." Naruto leaned across the table and turned Sasuke's head towards him with one gentle touch.

Sasuke's eyes closed slowly as Naruto pressed their lips together. The room was silent.

Eyes from the other students gazed in amazement.

What am I doing. This can't be good.

But it feels good.

He tastes like cigarettes and...Spearmint gum.

Only another minute. Just a second longer.

Naruto pulled away slowly.

"I should get to class..."

"No, wait." Sasuke leaned in once again and pressed his lips to Naruto's again. Naruto could feel Sasuke sucking at his tiny wound.

"You still had a bit of blood left."

"I'll see you back in the dorm." Naruto got up and turned toward the exit.

"Okay..." Sasuke looked down in thought.

What am I doing. Did I just kiss Naruto?

That can't be right.

I can't possibly...

"Hey!" Naruto continued out the door as he spoke. "Don't wear that face. It doesn't suit you."

Naruto raised a hand in the air and waved back without turning around.

Naruto.

Oh God, Naruto.

Why are you so cute?

You're killing me.

I just...

I...

God Naruto! You're just...

…Jesus Christ, Iwannafuckyou!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto could here the bell ringing in the background.

I guess I have to leave class then.

I don't really feel like moving though.

I'm too deep in thought.

Sasuke.

Do I really want to go back to the dorm and face Sasuke?

I mean really...

If I go back to the dorm.

It's gonna be awkward.

I totally attacked him at lunch today.

That probably wasn't too good.

He sleeps in the same room as me. I don't even wanna know what the other students were thinking.

"Naruto. Class ended 5 minutes ago."

"Right right...I'm going."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He flicked his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out his black Zippo, and lit up another one.

"...Fuck."

He could still here the chattering and cheers from the other students as they exited the school building. They passed by ever few seconds, only stopping to congratulate him on finally getting into Naruto's pants.

Bastards.

This shouldn't be some kind of accomplishment.

He'll be at the dorm.

I know he will.

I don't want to...

No, that's a lie. Idiot.

I totally want to...

He pulled his back from the wall and headed over to the dorm buildings.

I'm totally going to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto..."

"Oh, You're back." Naruto turned to face Sasuke in the doorway. He took a long drag of his smoke before walking to his night table to put it out.

"Are you feeling better."

"Yes, much. Thanks again for..." Naruto trailed off.

A short silence ensued.

"I'm sorry about kissing you..."

Ow...

The words cut through Sasuke.

"Don't be."

"I don't know what came over me."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed back."

The pain in Naruto's chest grew more harsh.

He placed a hand against it to feel his own heartbeat.

How could Sasuke do this.

How could the simple _presence_ of one boy make Naruto's heart jump.

"Naruto..."

"Wha--" He stopped instantly as he looked up to see Sasuke standing only inches in front of him. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pressed it against his chest.

"See. You do the same thing to me."

He felt Sasuke's heartbeat. It was unsteady and irregularly fast.

"Sasuke, I..."

I can't feel this way. I'm not like you guys. I'm not possibly...

Naruto's hand moved up to Sasuke's neck. It slipped behind to feel his silky black hair. As if by instinct, Naruto had pushed his lips to Sasuke's again.

Sasuke pushed back. Their tongues intertwined. Sasuke embraced Naruto in his arms.

"Sasu...ke..." Naruto spoke between breathes. He could feel Sasuke's warm touch as his hand slipped under Naruto's shirt.

"Naruto..." Sasuke broke their kiss and leaned back only to place his other hand on Naruto's hip. "I can't hold back any longer."

This is so wrong. I can't do this again. This is the _third _time.

I'm not like this. Only weeks ago I can remember attacking the girls at my old school. Now _I'm _being attacked.

Not healthy.

Not even cool.

Naruto didn't even realize that Sasuke was now on top of him. They were lying on Naruto's bed now. Sasuke nibbling at Naruto's neck and ears.

"Wait. No. I can't do this." Naruto's back arched upward.

"Yes, you can." Sasuke's hands slipped down to Naruto's pants.

Naruto's belt snapped open. His pants unzipped slowly.

"No, please Sasu-- Ahh..." Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hands wrapped around his length.

"Wow, Naruto. I'm impressed." Sasuke stroked gently for a few moments before stopping to pull Naruto's jeans off completely, boxers included.

"Nonono...this is bad, I can't do this ag--AHH! Ohmygod Sasuke that's...that's..." Naruto was on his back lying on the bed. Sasuke shuffled forward, No longer wearing any pants.

"That's... that's..."

"What?"

"Sasuke. That's **way **too big." Naruto's face was beat red. His heart beating faster than ever before.

"No, don't worry. I'll make it fit." Sasuke licked his fingers individually and shot Naruto a lustrous look through his bedroom eyes.

"No. NO! You're not putting those..." Naruto blushed more.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Sasuke reached down.

"NO! I said stop!" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke could feel his anger and stopped instantly.

Please Naruto. Don't stop me now. I can't possibly stop now. I need to--

"Top drawer. Orange bottle." Naruto panted lightly with an arm on his forehead.

Sasuke curiously reached over to the drawer and pulled out a small orange bottle labeled: _"Personal Pleasure"_

"Naruto. I'm not even going to ask why you have this."

"Good. Because I don't feel like explain--AH!" Naruto's face expressed pain and pleasure as Sasuke entered suddenly.

I guess he can't wait a minute longer.

Naruto moaned and purred as Sasuke gained a steady rhythm. His legs resting on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke kept pushing.

"Ahh...Sasuke...It feels..." Naruto finished his sentence with another light purr.

Sasuke grinned and gradually picked up his pace. He stroked Naruto at the same speed as he thrust inside.

"Mmm...Sasuke...I'm...Ah...Aah..." Naruto came out on his stomach. Sasuke finished him up completely.

Hmm, That wasn't a lot. Aahhh...

Sasuke came inside Naruto moments later.

Naruto wiped away the mess with a tissue.

The two boys lay on the bed. Sasuke resting on Naruto's beating chest.

Breathless.

They could hardly breathe.

The room faded behind them. They lay together in ecstasy for a few more moments before drifting to sleep.

Naruto felt Sasuke fall first and couldn't help but think to himself.

Three...

Three times...In one day...

I...

Am...

The master...


	8. He's mine

AN: Hey everybody. I'm finally here at chapter eight and things have been pretty confusing so far. I'm gonna try and pull the plot back together and make everything understandable. If anyone needs clarification on anything metion it and ill put it in future chapters okay Okay so. here you go. start reading

much love,

Beyondthismorning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: He's Mine**

The television blinked through channels every few seconds.

The room was dark.

Three heads looked up at the screen in silence.

They sat next to each other.

Red hair to the left.

Ruffled and black to the right.

Long and dark in the center.

Silence rang between them.

Gaara's head turned slightly.

"Guys..."

The dark haired boys stared forward.

"I have a confession." The redhead continued.

The two boys looked over at him. Then back at the screen.

"I gave Naruto a hand job in the showers this morning."

"I gave Naruto a blow job at lunch today."

"I pounded him in the bedroom when we got home."

The door to Naruto's room flung open.

The three boys looked at him lying unconscious on the bed. Each with a look of disbelief plastered on their face.

"How is it even..." Sasuke closed the door and the three boys headed back into the living room.

"Can he really..." Gaara plopped back down on the ouch.

"You did make him come right?" Neji inquired to the other boys who were already nodding in disbelief.

"Wow, That kid is one hell of trooper."

"He's obviously got stamina."

"He's mine."

Neji and Gaara looked over at Sasuke. Brows furrowing in anger.

"Nono, Sasuke, I think you're slightly confused. Naruto is mine."

"You're both wrong. He's mine."

"I'm the one who got him first."

"I'm the one who got him up the ass!"

The boys glared daggers at each other.

"I guess Naruto will have to decide."

"This shouldn't be a competition." Sasuke remembered what Naruto had said about him a few days earlier.

"Well, It is. I won't give him up without a fight." Neji was blunt.

"Me neither." Gaara pouted and looked away.

"You're both being ridiculous. I won't allow you to have Naruto." Sasuke pressed his back against the wall and crossed his arms.

"How are you planning on stopping me?" Neji walked over to Sasuke.

"I'll do what I have to." Sasuke's hands moved down to his sides both clenching to fists.

"Wait a minute. Es...Es, _you_ had sex with Naruto."

Neji's eyes grew wide at Gaara's observation.

"You mean. You...You weren't Elle."

Sasuke shot them both a stony glare. His eyes burning.

"No."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jealousy's an ugly word, But you don't seem to care..._

_Converse behind my back, But now I'm here..._

_Need no one to comply with me through everyone that I defeat..._

_Don't need you, fuck camaraderie, this rage will never go away..._

"Ugghh..." Naruto rolled over under the covers.

_Hatred fuels my blood, I'll burn ya down..._

_You can't help me..._

"Aug...Oh...My ass..." His eyes fluttered open and his gaze immediately turned to Sasuke's bed.

No ones here. He must have left already.

_One king to watch the horseman fall, I'll fight til the end..._

_I won't help you..._

Naruto sat up slowly and turned the alarm off.

It's 8:00. I have to get to the school psychiatrist by 8:30.

Naruto stood out of bed and glanced at the door.

It's 8:00. That means my roommates will already have headed to class.

Thank god for counseling appointments.

I wouldn't want to have to face them all first thing in the morning.

What the fuck am I going to do…

Naruto threw on some clothes and headed out the door and down the hall.

He entered the school building and went straight to the counseling office.

The door clicked open and he stepped inside.

"Good morning, Naruto. I've been waiting." The psychiatrist greeted him with a sarcastic looking smile and a wave.

Naruto sat in the chair opposite of her desk.

"So. I called you here for a few reasons."

I bet their names are Sasuke, Gaara and Neji.

"Firstly, My name is Tsunade and I want to know how your adjusting to you're classes."

"Oh, I'm fine Tsunade-sensei."

"So, no problems? How about with your schoolmates. Have you been making friends?"

"Oh plenty."

"Okay. So then." Tsunade grew somewhat serious. "What about you're roommates."

It wasn't even a question.

"Hmm. Well, Let's see. I was groped in the showers by the e-tard, Molested in front of my classmates on a water fountain by the hippy boy and then passionately raped up the ass by the schizoid." Naruto smiled gleefully and twitched slightly. "I'm just peachy, Tsunade-sensei."

"Aah..." Tsunade held back her laughter. "Then. You know about Sasuke's condition."

"Hai."

"Do you need any clarification on anything?"

"Just tell me. So I can get this straight. There are four."

"Yes. That we know of."

"Elle, Es, Ay and Jay."

"Correct."

"Es is usual Sasuke. Sad, lonely, depressed?"

"Hai."

"Elle is his sexual persona. He's had sex with virtually everyone at this school?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow, what a whore."

"Look whose talking."

Naruto burned holes in Tsunade's forehead with his eyes. She simply smiled back.

"Ay is his angry side. When he like...goes crazy?"

"Mmhmm..."

"And no ones ever met Jay."

"Right. You seem just about caught up."

"Good..." Naruto looked down at his shoes.

"Are you going to be all right. You know, about you're roommates and the, er, sex?"

"Nono. I'll sort it out. No worries."

"You're certain you'll be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Okay then. You should head to your second period class."

"I'm on my way." Naruto picked up his bag and stood up.

"And Naruto."

"Hmm?" Naruto looked back into the room as he headed out the door.

"Pick Sasuke."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
